


What happened to Donut?

by Lhumyaki



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: English fic even if I don't speak English, Gen, One Shot, Post-Season 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhumyaki/pseuds/Lhumyaki
Summary: First, nobody noticed anything.Then, here the three times when something wrong with Donut has been spotted.One-shot





	What happened to Donut?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first fic!  
> English is not my native language, so I certainly made mistakes. If you see one of them, thanks to point them to me in the comments! I will take all advices I can.

The first time someone noticed something, it was four days after they returned from the Blues and Reds' base.  
Grif and Simmons chatted about the fact that the bases on the planet seemed clean even if the orange soldier was all by himself during weeks, when the purple medic entered the room.

\- Hey guys, did one of you saw Donut around? I was looking for him.  
\- Uh, no. No Donut here, just responded Grif.  
\- Did you search around the sauna? Last time I saw him, he wanted to go there, tried to help Simmons.

Doc shook his head.

\- It was the first place I went. And yes, I also looked in the bathroom with the bubble bath. AND I called Chorus' nail salon to ask if he was there. Nothing.

The two members on the glorious Red team thought about a place where the pink soldier could have been.

\- And what about...? began Simmons.  
\- Yes, I checked his room.  
\- Oh. OK.

Grif sighed;  
\- Well, we don't have any idea. Maybe try with Sarge?  
\- Already did. He's the one who send me toward you, saying something about Simmons being the one who watched Donut.  
\- Somebody said "Donut"? a happy voice called.

The three men turned to the person who spoke.  
\- Donut, there you are! Doc exclaimed. I wanted to have a talk with you.  
\- Oh, sorry, I was busy with some guys to explain to them what a skinny jean was. Well, they spoke French, so I don't think they understood, but that was nice! Unluckily, I had to go before I got their number...  
Donut sighed.  
\- What? Grif, Simmons and Doc said at the same time.  
\- Anyway, continued Donut, turning at Doc. What about the talk is?

He had a bright smile on his face. The medic sighed, grabbed Donut's arm and began to walk out of the room, speaking at the same time.  
\- Well, you see...

Grif and Simmons already couldn't hear them. So, the chatting started again.  
Nobody brought back this story.  
_________________

The second incident had a bigger impact.  
The Reds and Blues managed to build once again the galaxy's greatest water park, and they somehow also managed to make it more "greatest" than the last one.

They checked three times, four times, FIVE times Donut to make sure he didn't brought lube, vanilla satin-scented candles, or anything who could possibly makes burn the park.  
They even checked on everyone to make sure that Donut could not reach any combustible. And, they decided to keep an eye on him all the time.

Of course, the park burned.

\- WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY? cried Grif in front of the park in dust. WHYYYYYY?

\- HOW and WHEN did you get this torch?! Simmons asked to Donut, incredulous. Washington, I thought you supervised him!  
\- I don't even understand myself... the freelancer said. I just looked away one second, and when my eyes returned to Donut, he had this thing in hand and everything started to burning down.  
\- Tsk, tsk... and I thought I could trust you... mocked Tucker.  
\- Just one second!  
_________________

The third time was the moment when questions began to really be raised.  
The band was rehearsing, Carolina singing in her so beautiful voice, Tucker and Grif debating about the band's name, and suddenly, Donut.

\- ... I like corn! he exclaimed, suddenly appearing next to Grif.  
Last mentioned screamed.  
\- Donut?! Simmons said, surprised.  
\- OK, where this guy come from? Tucker asked.  
Carolina just stared at him.  
\- Oh, hello everyone! Donut said cheerfully, visibly not noticing the awkwardness.  
\- Donut, how long have you been here?! Grif asked.  
\- What do you mean? I just get here!  
\- Wh- what? No! We didn't noticed you until you spoke!  
\- Because I wasn't here before!  
\- Huh?!  
The silent fell and everyone but Donut was lost.

Finally, the lightish-red soldier talked:  
\- Anyway, I have to go! These people were nice, but I need something hot, not a cold river!  
Then he left.  
_________________

The Reds and Blues are eating, talking about everything and nothing.  
\- Hey, Donut, can you give me the salt? Tucker ask.  
\- Okie dokie!

Second before, the pink soldier grabbed the container. Next second, he disappeared, salt falling on the table.  
\- WHAT THE...? shouts Tucker.  
Everyone look at the chair where Donut was just before, amazed.

Then, he just reappears, blinking.  
\- Now, that was fast! he exclaims.  
\- What the heck just happened?! Washington asks.  
Nobody respond; he just formulated what they were all thinking.

\-------

\- So... you was hit by the Blues and Reds' time device and now... you... can... go back in time...? Carolina ask to Donut.

They are still in the dinning room, but no one is eating, too focus on Donut's explanation.

\- Actually, no, he says.  
The freelancer sighs. Yeah, it wasn't possible. Only Wyoming could do that, and only on small gaps.  
\- I don't ONLY go back in time, the soldier continued. I once went in the future. Everyone looked older, and there was even a baby, they were so cute!  
Caboose yawn at the mention of the baby.  
\- What was the baby's name? he asks.  
\- I don't know; I wanted to ask, but I was already back in the present.  
\- Oh... the blue soldier says, disappointed.

But suddenly, he has his big smile again on his face.

\- Who are the parents?! he asks with excitement. I want to be the godfather! Unless it's Tucker kid. If it is, I don't want to.  
\- Me neither! I don't want to be godfather for a blue! Sarge adds himself in the conversation.  
\- I don't think I would ask you, anyway, Tucker answers back.  
Grif smirks.  
\- I would like to see Sarge take care of a baby. The disaster.  
\- Yeah, because everyone know you are an expert in raising a kid... mocks Simmons.  
\- Well, at least, he raised me! Sister says.  
\- Is supposed to be an example? Tucker adds.  
\- Can we focus on the topic, please?  
\- Sorry, Carol'! Donut exclaims. But I have so much to say about my journeys!  
\- Did you see ancient Egypt?  
\- Wash! Carolina exclaims, disbelief in her voice.  
\- Sorry!

She sighs. It will take a long time, isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> It's done! Hope you appreciated this little story, who also is a sort of theory about season 16 main plot.  
> Once again, English is not my first language, and this thing was a first try, so I take all advices I can!


End file.
